The present invention relates to a system for driving print wires for dot matrix impact printers, such as a serial dot printer and a dot line printer.
As a driving mechanism for the print wire, an electromagnetic means is widely used for driving an armature connected to the print wire. In such a mechanism, since the attractive force of the magnet is inversely proportional to the square of distance, the force exerted on the armature is small in an early period of the stroke of it and increases as it approaches the stroke end. Therefore, the armature, due to its inertia, does not move at a high speed with a rapid response and power consumption of the driving mechanism increases. To resolve such a problem, there has been proposed a mechanism for driving the armature by an energy stored in a spring during the print stroke and for retracting it by the magnet attraction. In such a mechanism, the electromagnet must operate to move the armature against the spring force, which also results in an increase of power consumption.